Clairvoyant
by Kemich
Summary: Raven has these strong feelings for Chelsea for about a year now but what she doesn’t know is that Chelsea feels the same way. Ok i suck at summaries just enjoy the story lol
1. Chapter 1

REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THAT'S SO RAVEN. (Lowkey wish i did though)

Chapter 2

(Raven's POV)

Raven snatched her black shiny purse from her nightstand and rushed to get out of the house waving bye to her parents. She was very excited to see Chelsea as always.

Raven closed and locked the front door before she jogged over to her car. Raven's vehicle was a very brand new Black Bentley that she has wanted all her life. It was also a sports car. Ever since Donna Cabonna raised Raven's pay, Raven has been well, shopping.

Raven got in her car and closed the vehicle's door as she was pulled in a vision.

_VISION_

_"OH FUCK RAVEN YES!!" Chelsea screamed arching her back with closed eyes as she clenched her fists on the smooth silk velvet bed cover. _

_Raven was going down on Chelsea like it was her first and last meal._

_END OF VISION_

"JESUS CHRIST. WHAT WAS THAT." Raven breathlessly uttered as she could feel herself getting wet.

_Raven place her hands on the back of her head as she laid back on the driver's seat taking a few breaths taking in her vision. Raven was VERY turned on and she couldn't stop it from happening. She opened her windows letting the cool wind enter the car. This helped her a bit but her mind kept thinking about that vision and Chelsea. Raven has calmed down and turned on the car's engine. It was now 7:36 p.m and Raven reached for her phone texting Chelsea letting her know she was on her way. Chelsea replied saying: Ok I'll see you Rae, can't wait xo! _

_Raven drove off going pretty fast from her usual speed. Her thoughts were going crazy as she was at a stop light just a few streets away from Chelsea's house. "Breath Raven. Breath. It might've been a false vision. Calm down." Raven reminded herself. She continued driving at her pace as she turned right and parked in front of Chelsea's house. Raven got out of the car closing the door and stood there for a few seconds until her legs worked again. _

_Raven was now in front of Chelsea's door. She knocked on the door looking down on the ground. Chelsea opened the door and Raven looked up at the gorgeous woman who was standing before her. Chelsea had on a Black Velvet body-con wrap dress. Her curves were very visible in the dress she wore. Her long auburn hair had the scent of a strawberry, her hair was very amusing to Raven. Raven speechlessly gazed at Chelsea. Her eyes immediately turned into a dark shade. _

Chelsea looked Raven up and down very slowly and savored every part of Raven's body. She was the first to break the tension by saying, "You look... spectacular Rae." Chelsea gulped.

"I uh uhm thanks you uh WOW. You look i mean. Wow. Just...wow." Raven said as she quickly looked away.

"Thanks." Chelsea whispered.

"So uhm shall we?" Raven asked offering her hand to the beauty standing in front of her.

"We shall." Chelsea placed her hand on Raven's as they both felt a tingle inside them.

They walked over to Raven's car and went inside. Raven started the engine and drove off at the same pace she was driving at on her way to Chelsea's house. Chelsea on the other hand couldn't stop herself from glancing at Raven.

(Chelsea's thoughts)

She is so gorgeous. Ohhh i need her body close to mine. Those legs are killing me. Her lips awww god, so plump and shiny.

Chelsea unconsciously licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. This didn't go unnoticed by Raven. She could see Chelsea in the corner of her eye.

"Fuck it." Raven said as she stopped the car in a dark alley with nobody around. Raven turned her attention to Chelsea and leaned in to passionately kiss the redhead. Chelsea moaned into the kiss sending a strong jolt inside Raven. Chelsea did not hesitate to return the kiss as her hands moved to Raven's back. Raven's right hand was at the back of Chelsea's neck and her left on Chelsea's thigh. Raven slowly squeezed Chelsea's thigh causing the redhead to moan even louder. Chelsea slowly pulled away and looked into Raven's eyes seeing pure lust in her eyes. She then began kissing Raven's neck. It was now Raven's turn to moan. They continued to kiss before they both pulled from the kiss to take in air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you but before we talk about this we really need to go to that club. We'll be late." Raven said out of breath. She turned the car on and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"I- Uhm. That was- i mean." Chelsea stuttered not able to form any words with her mind.

"Shhhh baby we'll be able to talk later just not now." Raven said cutting Chelsea off placing one hand on Chelsea's thigh. Chelsea shuffled in her seat as Raven did this turning her on more than she already was. She loved the thought of Raven calling her baby.

She continued to drive maintaining her position. They arrived at the club and got out of the car. They walked into the club and Raven wrapped her arm around Chelsea's hip. She slowly moved her hand to Chelsea's ass giving it a squeeze causing Chelsea to cover mouth to prevent herself from moaning. They walked over to the bar.

"Could i please get a gin and tonic?" Raven asked the bartender.

"And i will have a Manhattan." Chelsea added.

As the bartender prepared their beverages, Chelsea was the first to talk.

"Look, before you say anything, what we did inside the car was one of the best moments of my life and i needed it bad. I've been having these strong feelings for you and it is was more than a best friend vibe. Everytime i see you, my whole world stops. You are hands down the most beautiful woman in my life. I love you as a best friend forever and always but there's another part of me that wants you as a lover. My body needs you. I-"

Raven puts her finger on Chelsea's lips and leans in to whisper, "I know. Trust me. I feel the same way." Raven lightly tugs Chelsea's earlobe. This action sends Chelsea over the moon.

The bartender was too busy to notice them as he puts down their drinks and move on to another table.

"Dance with me." Chelsea says grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her to the centre of the room. It was a coincidence that the DJ put on a song that turned both Raven and Chelsea on. Chelsea was distracted by something that was going on in the restroom until Raven put her arms around Chelsea's waist from the back causing the redhead to shudder. Raven took the advantage of kissing Chelsea's neck as her hair drifted to the other side. Chelsea was in pure euphoria. Raven whispers to Chelsea in a raspy voice, "You have no idea how fucking sexy you look and feel." Chelsea moaned to the feel of Raven's breath on her ear and drags her out of the club putting their drinks on a random table.

They entered Raven's car in the back. Raven's windows automatically turned dark mode not letting anyone see them. Chelsea hungrily kisses Raven's neck and sucks on her pulse point letting Raven release a loud moan. Raven pulled Chelsea to connect their lips, slightly parting her lips and continued to kiss as Chelsea unzips Raven's dress. "Uh uh not yet babe." Raven zips her dress back on and transfers to the driver's seat. "Awww come on. I was in the moment Rae." Chelsea says in disappointment as she transfers to the passenger seat. Raven glances at Chelsea and pulls her into a kiss once more before driving off in a faster pace than before. Chelsea leans in nibbling on Raven's ear then to her neck. "Ch- Chelsea. We boutta... FUCK! We're gonna...crash into another...car if you keep doing that." Raven breathlessly utters. They've reached a hotel. Chelsea quickly gets out of the car same as Raven. Chelsea grabbed Raven's hand and runs inside the hotel.

They stop at the counter signing in. The lady at the counter could notice how tense Raven and Chelsea were and knew exactly what they were up to but decided not to hold them back from their business.

"Thanks." Raven says as she grabs the keys from the counter and hurrily walks to their room.

Oooooo that's one good cliffhanger. See you on Chapter 3 Y'all already know what's boutta go down... and who's about to go down oop


	2. Chapter 2

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THAT'S SO RAVEN. (Lowkey wish i did though)**

To refresh your memory from what last happened on chapter 2: They stop at the counter signing in. The lady at the counter could notice how tense Raven and Chelsea were and knew exactly what they were up to but decided not to hold them back from their business.

"Thanks." Raven says as she grabs the keys from the counter and hurrily walks to their room.

Chapter 3

As soon as Raven unlocked the door, Chelsea snatched the keys from Raven's hands and threw it on the ground before wrapping her arms around Raven's waist and looked into her partner's eyes. She saw just what she needed in Raven's hazel eyes, lust and desperation. Chelsea kissed Raven as she slid her tongue inside her lover's mouth. Not breaking the passionate kiss, Raven moved her hands down to unzip Chelsea's dress. The dress was now off of Chelsea and slid off her shoulders. Chelsea did the same to Raven's dress and bra. The redhead took a moment to mesmerize at Raven's beautiful body. Raven's cheek turned to a dark shade of red, blushing. She pulled Chelsea back into a passionate kiss as they shuffled to the bed. Raven gently pushed Chelsea onto the bed which caused the redhead to let out a grunt. Chelsea looked at Raven desperate for her body as Raven walked very slowly around the bed.

"Now, before we do this," Raven moved closer to Chelsea as her lips were with the redhead's ear, "let me just point out the fact that you are killing me. Every move you make, every word you say, every touch you give me makes me feel insane. You are so dangerously sexy." Chelsea closed her eyes as her whole body shuddered from what Raven was doing to her. She couldn't utter a single word out of her body as she relished Raven's warm breath on her ear. "I always wonder how i ever hold back from grabbing your body to mine. I've loved you for forever as my best friend but I am SO ready to take this new journey with you as my lover." Chelsea was relishing every word that was coming out of Raven's mouth knowing that she meant it. Raven turned Chelsea's head to see her face. "I love you Chelsea." The redhead replied with a, "I love you too baby.. SO MUCH."

Raven pulled Chelsea onto a kiss which started off sweet but quickly turned to a passionate and vigorous make out session earning moans from both beauty's. No words were needed in this moment, Raven and Chelsea felt like they were floating. They love each other with the deepest desire, they lust for each other with their whole being.

Chelsea whispered to Raven's ear that completely turned Raven's world upside down, "Touch me fill me with you leave me craving your taste make me moan for more send me upstream let me follow your path lead me forward til i taste my fill let me find satiety on your tongue leave me gasping crying calling your name while I am convulsing in liquid heat."

Raven kissed Chelsea so hard to the point where her lips ached but she knew it was worth it. She slowly pulled from the kiss giving Chelsea's wanting lips one more peck on the lips, then two, then three. Raven's lips took another direction to Chelsea's neck locating her pulse point. Once she found Chelsea's pulse, she sucked on it while her hands drifted slowly up and down the redhead's curves. Raven moved south exploring every part of her lover's body placing hungry kisses. Raven moved down to Chelsea's inner thigh kissing it while she was rewarded with whimpers and moans from the redhead. Raven smiled knowing the vision she had earlier would become a reality in a few moments.

Chelsea craved for Raven's touch and lips. Raven looked up at Chelsea searching for approval. Chelsea looked into Raven's hypnotic hazel eyes and nodded. Raven winked at Chelsea as she slowly spread Chelsea's legs and buried her face between Chelsea's thighs. Chelsea's hands were buried in Raven's hair as she gently pushed Raven deeper inside her. Raven licked Chelsea's clit once, then twice, thrice and so on. Every second passing was a blessing to Chelsea as the person going down on her was the person she loved the most in the world. A tear escaped from Chelsea's eyes from the emotions swirling inside her body. Raven sucked on Chelsea's clit combining with her licks. Raven's vision then happened as Chelsea blurted, "OH FUCK RAVEN YES!!" Chelsea screamed arching her back with closed eyes as she clenched her fists on the smooth silk velvet bed cover. Raven was going down on Chelsea like it was her first and last meal. The redhead moaned once more as her body was shivering hard from the best orgasm she has ever experienced in her life. Raven licked Chelsea once more earning a whimper from her lover. She moved up placing kisses on Chelsea's stomach, breast and her collarbone.

Raven pulled Chelsea up to a sitting position. She took her lover's wanting lips to consociate with hers. As both women were duelling both their tongue's, Chelsea surprised Raven as she gripped on her thigh and felt her passion. Chelsea leaned Raven down onto the bed as she kissed and sucked hard on Raven's neck acquiring loud moans from the brown haired beauty. Raven uttered, "Oh" as Chelsea swiped her tongue across Raven's nipple. Chelsea takes the swollen bud into her mouth and sucks hard as she pinched the other nipple. Chelsea was rewarded with pleased moans from Raven. Chelsea slowly moved to Raven's thigh sucking it leaving a hickey mark like the one she left on Raven's neck and waist. She licked the skin on Chelsea's thigh once more as her tongue made its way to her centre licking it like her life depended on her action. Raven had a mix of sensations that were too brawny for her to put into words. Chelsea could tell that Raven was close to releasing. She created a combo move that she has never done before, taking two fingers entering Raven as her tongue was still licking and sucking Raven. "MOTHER FU-" Raven finally released with juices coming out of her. Chelsea smirked thinking about how she made that happen. The redhead quickly moved up to meet Raven in a mesmerizing and irresistible kiss.

Chelsea pulled from the kiss as she proverbs to Raven, "You are amazing and more. I love you so much mi amore." Raven had a look of awe in her eyes as she replied, "I love you too baby. You are everything i want, need and more." Raven embraced Chelsea in her arms as both ladies processed everything that happened. They soon snoozed off later that night still in each other's living arms.

_No regrets, no criticism about what just happened that night. It was the most memorable night of their lives. They loved each other more than before. More and more every second passing knowing it will never end. No words could describe the emotions these women were feeling for each other_.

**WOAH DOGGY!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i did writing it. See y'all next chapter peace. **


End file.
